Panem Invasion: Part 1
by Willmatron
Summary: On the eve of 74th Hunger Games Panem is invaded by the ruthless terrorist organzation known as Cobra. Does Cobra want to liberate Panem or conquer it?


"I can't believe America has fallen this far to devolve into this level of savagery," said Anatasia. She stepped out of the bed nude. She walked up to the hologram of teenagers fighting. She couldn't believe the level of violence they expected between the children.

"They no longer call themselves America, but instead they prefer Panem," said her lover James.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Anastasia. She walked over the crib that held their sleeping child.

"I have followed the Commander's orders and sent teams in to investigate. I believe that'll be holding their next reapings soon. I hope to catch them before it happens," said James. He looked at the screen.

"Which teams?" asked Anastasia. She looked at a map of North America. It was divided into thirteen sections with the Capital set near the center of the map. She knew she would need more time to study each district.

"I've sent a mix team up to the northeast of Panem and my son and his girlfriend to the southeast district," said James McCullen. "Each team should arrive shortly."

Anastasia looked at the map of Europe and the middle east. Most of it was under the red snake emblem her organization used. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the Commander decides we should retake his hometown.

"How long until we reach this Panem?" asked Anatasia.

"Thirty hours. My new destroyer is top of the line," said James. "Perhaps we should check to see what's going on first."

"Who are you going to contact first Thomas or Alexander?" asked Anastasia.

"I don't know. It depends on who checks in first," said James.

Gale was thrown to the ground. In front of him lay a Peacekeeper, an arrow stood out from his eye. Other Peacekeepers stood around him.

"Who did this?" asked Romulus Thread.

"I don't know," said Gale honestly.

"There has to be some other archer in your district," said Romulus.

"She volunteered in place of her sister," said Gale. He heard the distant sound of a gunshot. The top of a Peacekeeper's head exploded.

"We're under attack," said Romulus Thread. He and his men retreated behind trees and buildings. He was brought into the district after Peacekeeper reported seeing strange aircraft in the area.

"Good shot," said Thomas Arashikage. He looked down at the sniper.

"I think they're sending some men towards us," said Blackout.

"Good let's do something interesting," said Firefly.

Katniss looked out the window of the train. She was afraid of what could happen to her during the Hunger Games. She suddenly saw something she hadn't see before. A small black object in the sky left a contrail as it followed the train tractors. It soon sped pass the train.

The Peacekeeper cringed. The men who kidnapped him held him still while another held a chainsaw near his head.

"Let him have it," yelled a man in an accent he didn't recognize. The chainsaw grazed his helmet.

"Gentlemen," said another man with a strange accent. "We shouldn't be using such primitive techniques for interrogation." This new man wore a white lab coat, he was bald with a mustache and wore a monocle in one eye.

"Right," said one of the men. This man wore a hood. "Take him to the Brainwave scanner."

Baroness sat in the room with Destro. Cobra Commander decided they should devise a clear strategy before proceeding further. Most of the other members of Cobra hierarchy also teleconferenced. Even though they were subordinates to her and Destro Armada and Alexandra McCullen "sat" at the meeting as well. Serpentor readied his forces on Cobra Island. Mindbender, his science teams and Dreadnoughts in the Boca Raton ruins. Major Bludd was on his way from his bases in Australia. Meanwhile James and her were on a ship headed to the east coast of the United States.

"We should make a public statement to them to see if anyone will join us," said Alexander.

"Good point. Can your team get us into their network?" asked Cobra Commander.

"Yes, we will have control for a few minutes. I haven't fully figured out their operating systems, but we'll permanently crack them in a few days," said Mindbender.

"Who should make the message?" asked Major Bludd.

"I don't know. They might see Cobra Commander as too sinister, maybe the Baroness should," said Serpentor. "A friendly face might inspire them join with us."

"Doesn't their leader appear fatherly and show his face publicly?" asked Alexander.

"I see what you mean," said Cobra Commander. "A masked face offering freedom and the return of their children would cause them to join our side. But still a pretty face would help."

"Why not both?" said Armada. The men looked at her. "Have the Baroness introduce Cobra Commander."

"How should we go about in taking the country?" asked Major Bludd.

"According to the Peacekeeper we interrogated only four districts produce food," said Dr. Mindbender.

"Once Wild Weasel and his team return from their flyovers we'll know the lay outs of the buildings and we'll decide which order to take the districts," said Destro.

"I'll leave that decision to you. We'll record our broadcasts so when Mindbender is ready he'll send them," said Cobra Commander.

"I have an idea," said Firefly over speakerphone. They waited for his idea. "I suggest we grab a couple of residents of a district and get them to say how horrible it is there."

"Grab one for a later broadcast," said Cobra Commander. "Have Zartan and his men take a person or two from this district 11 as well."

"Residents of Panem. You have toiled long and hard under the oppression of this Capital.," the masked leader spoke to the population of Panem. "I offer you your freedom."

The transmission was cut off before it could continue any longer. Not before a red Cobra symbol appeared in on the screen right before the message of it ended.

Katniss sat on the float as the Tributes were driven down the boulevard. The games were proceeding even after the short broadcast. She didn't know who Cobra was, and she wondered whether they were heroes like they said they were.

She glanced up. On the side of a building were a group of workmen painting over a large red symbol.

Romulus Thread was annoyed. He lost a number of men recently to a mysterious group of attackers, most likely from District 13. They were probably within miles of the district, but because of the woods and forest surrounding the district prevented vehicles from being driven and it was hard for hovercraft to find people from above.

It didn't help that a woman was screaming that some man snuck into the district and took her young daughter. He almost slapped her, but it wasn't her fault.

"What did he look like?" asked Romulus.

"He had on a blue shirt, black pants and his head was a skull," said the woman. Romulus gathered up a number of Peacekeepers. He only pulled out eight. He didn't want to risk too many residents knowing something was going and revolting or even worse it being a distraction.

"Who here knows the woods the best?" asked Romulus. He didn't get a positive answer.

"Gale and Katniss," said the woman.

"The tribute and the troublemaker. Well get him. I don't want to get lost when there's someone else out there," said the Peacekeeper leader. A few minutes later Gale showed up with his bow and arrows.

"You need me to help you find someone?" he asked.

"Yes, someone took a child," said Romulus. He grabbed Gale's bow and broke it over his knee. "You won't be taking this."

Gale was angry, but didn't want to risk a fight with eight men, "Who did they take?"

########

"You just took her?" asked Storm Shadow. The Range Viper dropped the unconscious girl into a chair in their camp. The camp consisted of a few trucks that served as bunkers and operation centers. A couple of ASP anti-air turrets sat around the camp, they also could be used against ground forces. A Maggot and a couple of Trouble bubbles. Many troops sat around the camp. "Get Nightingale. I want her to look over the prisoner."

An Indian woman in a green uniform with red symbols on it walked up carrying a case. She looked at Storm Shadow before examining the girl.

She shone a flashlight into the girl's eye, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sir, radar's picking up a strange craft just northeast of us," said a trooper at a radar station. "I've checked with the men in the area, they're not confirming any visuals."

"Some kind of advanced stealth," said Storm Shadow. He looked at the screen. "I'll get Firefly to go out with a team to investigate."

"Range Vipers are reporting that a number of men are leaving the district," said another man.

"How many?" the viper checked.

"They say eight armed men and one unarmed," said the viper.

"I'll go take care of them," said Storm Shadow. He went to his quarters. He signaled to the head Viper where he was going and exited the camp.

Gale led the men through the trees. He wished that he could do something to get rid of them, but finding her was more important. He stopped.

"We're being watched," said Gale.

"What makes you think that?" asked Romulus. He stopped and listened. Gale turned.

Two Peacekeepers stopped moving. Silver blades pushed themselves into the tops of their heads. The white clad ninja jumped off the tree limb. Storm Shadow swung both his swords, disemboweling them. One man fired at him. The ninja ducked and stabbed his sword through him. Storm Shadow pointed. A Peacekeeper was torn apart by a well hidden gunner. Storm Shadow through his sword into another Peacekeeper impaling him to a tree.

Storm Shadow pulled his climbing claws out as he dodged the machine fire. He then punched the nearest Peacekeeper in the throat with them. One man he quickly knocked unconscious with a few punches. Romulus tried to fire at the ninja when someone grabbed him and slammed him into a tree before kicking unconscious. The last thing he saw was a skull.

"Hey, I'm not with them I was only helping them find her," said Gale.

#######

"I see your point of view, but I wander what you else can you do?" asked Plutarch.

"You are not to question my orders. The only reason I am willing to spare the Capital my full wrath is your willingness to provide the information I need," said the masked man.

"I've provided what I could," said Plutarch.

"I see. My agents in the city will help you out further. I just need you to complete the rest of the task I gave you," said the Commander.

"I will do my best," said Plutarch. He looked at the box on his desk. Hopefully it'll be something he could use.

"I don't want to go. You know they'll miss me if I go with you," said Finnick. Haymitch stood nearby, he was drunk. He looked at the symbol. He saw only part of the broadcast. Both ends featured this snake head symbol. Was someone actually offereing to liberate Panem from Snow and the Capital.

The B.A.T. walked up the tree it sat on an unguarded side of the district. After losing two Troopers to the poisonous insect his commander decided to do something about it. He wrapped the nest of Tracker jackers in a burlap sack and carried over to the fence.

A saw came out of his free hand, it cut an opening in the fence. Putting on a long coat with a hood. The B.A.T stepped into the district. Keeping between buildings and following a zigzag the BAT made it to the Peacekeeper headquarters. Men tried to stop it was he walked into the building. The BAT dumped out the nest, releasing the poisonous insects.

Peacekeepers fought the insects the best they could before dying horribly. The BAT pulled out one of his gun attachments. He fired into different rooms letting the angry insects inside.

Eventually enough reinforcements were called in and the insects stopped being angry. The BAT faced gunfire from all directions. Not being one of the more advanced types it quickly went down.

"Let's see what's in it," said a Peacekeeper. The BAT's sensors picked up at least five nearby life signs. One man touched it. The touch set off it's newest feature a self destruct mechanism. The explosion collapsed the front of the headquarters.

Alma Coin saw just enough of the broadcast to know it was something bad. She remembered seeing the symbol before. Years ago when she was a child she saw boxes containing records of the battles and wars.

"I have to go see if something still exists," said Alma to Boggs her right hand man.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"There's a group of people outside of District 12. I want you to make contact with them and establish friendly relations," said Alma Coin.

"I will get on it immediately," said Boggs.

#######

Chapter 2

Primrose Everdeen watched the woman. She never saw anyone do anything like it before. Nightingale sat on knees and bent forward several times chanting something in a language Prim couldn't understand. The woman stood up. She checked the time.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Nightingale. Prim nodded. They went to the makeshift mess hall. She had a plate full of pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs. Nightingale had a waffle and eggs. She avoided pork for some reason.

"Do you know how to use all this equipment?" asked Prim as she walked around the medical bay.

"Yes, my father was a doctor in the ruins of Calcutta when our city got into a fight with Bhubaneswar. We were about to lose when a Cobra leader named Krake showed up and offered to negotiate a truce. I was then recruited into the medical corps as part of the deal," said Nightingale.

"My mother's a healer, but she had nothing like this," said Prim.

"I can show you how to use some if you want," said the woman. "I have to give some Vipers first aid course later today."

"I would like that," said Prim. She thought for a moment. "What were you doin earlier?"

"So, how did you join Cobra?" asked Gale to Storm Shadow. He walked with the man to the Cobra camp.

"The first time is a long story I'll tell you later," said the ninja. "I'll tell you what happened to make me join now if you tell me who this girl is."

"She's the sister of a very close friend," said Gale. Storm Shadow didn't feel the need to ask about anything else.

"After the event happened a few years ago my clan was struggling to maintain power and order in an unstable Japan. Cobra showed up in the form of Destro. He offered to give us the technology to retake and remold Japan as we saw fit. All they wanted in return was a few of us working for them," said Storm Shadow.

"What are you going to do with the technology?" asked Gale. They entered the Cobra camp. He saw why his traps were empty. Range vipers were gutting and cleaning animals.

"They're building tanks that can drive across water, helicopters that can transform into anti-air vehicles, giant Mechs, energy swords. I know there's other things," said Storm Shadow. "Yes, they're rebuilding the battleships and expanding into psychic experiments."

The girl saw him and ran out. Gale crouched down to catch her.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Prim.

"I don't know," said Gale.

"Sir. We're detecting another craft heading our way," said a Viper to Storm Shadow.

"Prepare the defenses just in case," said the ninja.

March, 2002

"Our first experiments with the MASS device as it's called were quite revealing," said Dr. Ryan Malcolm. "The our next experiments will test to see whether objects can be moved forward in time with it."

Dr. Malcolm stood in the lobby of Congress waiting for the Senator North walked out followed by a lobbyist. The young woman was about half the man's age at thirty. She had a look that Malcolm couldn't put his finger around.

"I believe we may have found way to use the MASS Device to get rid of Cobra once and for all," said Dr. Malcolm.

"If you will excuse Ms. Snow," said Senator North. The woman walked off. "There are some people who will do anything to get ahead. How long do you think it'll take to get all of them?"

"It'll take a few more months to get the last ingredients for it, but that'll unfortunately be all of it for a long while," said Dr. Malcolm.

###########

Major Sebastian Bludd sat in the Captain's chair of the frigate. He didn't think it fit him. He didn't have much naval experience, but he did have combat experience. In the few years since Cobra's arrival in this distorted future the Commander had taken charge and led them to countless victories.

He was given control over his homeland and brought it back from the Thunderdome like society it was becoming. Now he was called up to help Cobra against this Panem. A corrupted corrupt America, a stuff of nightmares. At first he couldn't believe any country would sink so low. Now he understood why Cobra Commander was so adamant about attacking America. He knew it would become like that.

"Sir, the men are ready," said an ensign. The young man was from New Zealand. The country for the most part had survived the disasters and luckily forgot about Cobra's violent history. It joined with them willingly, providing a few frigates and their crews.

Major Bludd walked into the conference room. Three Eel commanders stood waiting orders around a map.

"Very good gentlemen. Before we begin official operations we need to wage a little psychological warfare. That's why the Commander has ordered us to grab as many residents and so called Victors and have them read statements over broadcasts," said Major Bludd.

"Which is why we're going into this district and bringing out the victors for their broadcasts," said Major Bludd. He flicked on the light underneath the pictures. "Reconnaissance flights and interrogations have revealed the locations of these Victors Villages. According to our intel this village should only have two of them to deal with both are women. One being old," said Major Bludd. "Your teams are to go in retrieve them with at little harm as possible."

"How will we get pass their defenses?" asked a man.

"There appears to be a Peacekeeper building on the docks with their own patrol boats. I'll have a couple of Morays harass them and draw a few of them out," said Major Bludd.

The Peacekeeper circled the fence. It separated the Victor's village from the rest of the district. The assault on the Peacekeeper dock was obviously a distraction so men would be able to sneak in from landside. The ground crunched behind him. Before he could turn a hand grabbed him from behind and a knife was jabbed into his neck.

When it was withdrawn he clutched his throat. He saw the man walk away and into the Victor's village. He reached for his pistol. Blood flowed from his neck.

Mags remembered the broadcast when she saw the man with the red symbol on his arm. He put a finger to mouth. She thought for a moment. Mags pointed to another house. The Eel understood. Mags walked over.

"Anne I have someone who wants to talk to you," said Mags.

Liam swung the patrol boat around. These attackers were heavily armed and fired indiscriminately on his own men. A torpedo rushed toward him. He tried to out maneuver it. The explosion flipped him out into the water. The Peacekeeper swam over to other survivors as the Moray slowed to them. A viper stood up. He pulled out his machine gun and fired down into them.

##########

Roderick studied the terrain. He exited the patrol vehicle. It was a lightly armored patrol jeep. It was commonly used to search areas where residents of districts may have fled to. The jeep had a small machine gun mounted on it, but no other armament.

He turned to see several black vehicles in the distance. They appeared to be heading for the district. Guns were mounted on top of them. Since the attack on they headquarters the other day over a thousand Peacekeepers were sent into the district. The workers inside of it were ready to riot and there seemed to be no consensus on what to do.

A dark colored tank drove up. Roderick looked through his binoculars. Part of the vehicle rose up. He saw it's huge gun. A bright flash was followed by a boom and an explosion behind him. Roderick was slammed to the ground.

He glanced behind to see the jeep upside down and on fire. His men were destroyed as well. He crawled over and hide in a ditch between bushes. He pulled out his machine gun and readied it for use.

A black vehicle drove up. It's backdoor opened and four men climbed out. They wore black body armor and carried shotguns or rifles. They talked to each other. One fired a shot into a man. Roderick figured it would only be a matter of time before they found him.

He jumped up and fired. He hit three of the men before one shot back at him. Roderick dropped to the ground. Two Shock troopers tended to one of their own. He bled out from a wound in the neck. A trooper walked over and pointed his shotgun at his head. The Cobra member checked with his superiors before putting the barrel closer to Roderick's head.

########

Annie Cesta stood staring at the huge ship. She couldn't believe that anything that big could exist. The black ship floated a few miles away. Boats and large aircraft exited the freighter.

"It's a converted freighter that we're using for troop and vehicle transport," said the man. He was the one that had a session with her and Mags. He was called Crystal Ball. Just talking to him calmed her nerves. "We had several before whatever happened that caused us to move forward in time."

"What about Finnick?" asked Anne.

"We'll get him out," said Crystal Ball. A Cobra trooper walked up and talked to him. "The Major thinks we should have dinner with him."

######

Effie took time off of her overseeing of the district twelve tributes to go shopping. She stopped when she saw the two men. The twins were good looking. Each had a scar on the opposite side of their faces.

When they talked they finished each other's sentences. She became increasingly intrigued by them. They had a few body guards near them. Effie wondered just who they were in the Capital. One of the men looked at her. She walked up. A man touched her face. It turned her on.

"What do you think?" asked one man.

"She might be fun," said the other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked one of their bodyguards, a man of Asian descent. He wore a black and purple suit. The man beside wore a mostly red suit with black trimmings.

"We can handle her," said the man. "Eventhough she is kind of a loser."

"Loser I support the Capital," said Effie. A man pulled her close.

The television changed in the shop. Everyone within earshot paid attention to it. A young girl about twelve years appeared on the screen. A huge Cobra symbol was her background.

"I am Primrose Everdeen," said the girl. "Over a week ago my sister was kidnapped by men from our Capital and will be forced to fight to the death with teenagers from all of Panem. We constantly face starvation and threats of violence. In my district young women are forced into prostitution in order to put food on the table."

The video was cut off. Katniss did whatever she thought was best and retreated to her room. The stress of preparing for the games was already bad. It had become worse when the reason she volunteered for the Hunger Games was apparently kidnapped. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Peeta tried to train. He was in the training room with Haymitch. Other Tributes stood nearby watching him.

"Hey, what happened to the girl from your district?" yelled Cato to Peeta.

"You don't know?" asked Peeta. The Careers interested were peaked. "That was her sister on the television."

"Cobra kidnapped her sister and forced her to make some kind of propo," said Glimmer. "That's cruel. I wonder how they did it."

Peeta knew the truth, but kept that silent for the time being.

########

Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee stood in one of President Snow's offices. The Panem leader was looking through folders he pulled out pages and threw some into the fireplace. Other papers he put into an folder.

"What are we going to about the broadcast?" asked President Snow.

"Other than working harder to make no more come through we can easily debunk the information as lies told by Cobra," said Crane. He saw President Snow toss a file with a red symbol into the fire.

"Get to work on that," said Snow. "I want you to move up the date of the games. Make it earlier if possible. I want to happen before they can do something about it."

"Yes, sir," said Seneca. He made sure that Plutarch got to work in making sure the Tributes were properly trained.

Plutarch walked down the hallway. He was approached by Haymitch. He knew that Primrose Everdeen spoke the truth and the districts would know as well.

"We have a couple of problems," said the Victor.

"I'm busy," said the game maker. He knew he would receive a message.

"One of the Tributes won't leave her room and our representative hasn't returned from her shopping trip," said Haymitch.

"I'll look into it," said Plutarch. He paused and touched the device in a pocket. It shook. "Ask your other fellow victors and see if they would want to help escort the Tributes to the arena."

"What?" asked Haymitch. He couldn't believe what he was asked.

"Just ask some of them. Finnick probably has an idea of what you'll asking about anyway," said Plutarch. The device shook again.

It had been over a year and a half since someone had hacked his messages to district 13. Two men in dark purple clothing showed up at his window late one night. They had grey chest armor and wore silver goggles. Both men carried crossbows and swords. They wanted him to set things up so their leader can visit and can set up to have men in the city.

Plutarch increased his network, but made little headway until the men returned with something he didn't have. They brought a suitcase of gold and silver. He now could get into the seedier parts of the Capital and buy identities.

"Sir, they want to move up the date of the Games," said Plutarch into the phone. He listened to the man with the slight lisp or hiss. "I will get as many people to the arena as possible." He paused. He listened to other end of the conversation. "I saw him looking through some folders. I don't know what he knows."

#######

Rube didn't remember how he escaped from Cobra's clutches, but somehow he did. He made back to the entrance to District eleven. After a quick check to make sure who he was. Rube was sent to the hospital for a check up. He was confirmed for being in good health.

Something was odd about his boots, but he chose to ignore them was took them off. Rube laid down to sleep in his bed. He didn't remember much since he was put into the strange chair. He wondered just what it was supposed to do to people.

#########

Storm Shadow watched the girl talking to the young woman. He heard what they were talking about.

"I thought the Commander didn't want us to force our beliefs on others?" asked Storm Shadow.

"She just asked me a few questions," said Nightingale. A shadow passed over the camp.

"Finally they're here," said Storm Shadow. He was to secure information about this lost district before Cobra Commander agrees to an alliance.

A couple hours later after a short talk and a few demonstrations of each others technology they talked to Cobra Commander.

"I decided that since their president is a woman that Baronness will be able to deal with her better," said Cobra Commander. "Once she arrives I'll have new orders for you and Firefly."

Destro and Alexander stood in the freighter. They waited for orders from Cobra Commander. Both were annoyed by how it was taking to receive word from him. He appeared on the screen.

"I would have given you your orders sooner, but I had other business," said Cobra Commander. "The Hunger Games begin in 12 hours. I want them stopped as an example of my generosity."

"Do you know where they're taking place?" asked Destro.

"Yes, I have men watching the arena already. Take some extra Alley Vipers and Shock Troops and meet with the Vipers there. Someone will let you in," said Cobra Commander. "Meanwhile once it's announced that the arena is under attack Major Bludd will free district four and Mistress Armada and her forces will join up with the Dreadnoks in liberating District eleven. Blackout and Firefly will lead troops into twelve. From there we'll take this country apart piece by piece."

"What about air support?" asked Alexander.

"We have Wild Weasel and his men flying almost non-stop around Panem. They'll get any hovercraft that's gets too close," said Destro.

"What is this about?" asked Haymitch. He rode on the small cart in the tunnels underneath the arena. Plutarch Heavensbee drove while Finnick Odair sat beside him. Both men seemed happy. They passed by a number of Peacekeepers that were nervous. The three men passed out of sight of them and made it to a door.

Plutarch pulled out a card and slid down a keypad. He then punched in a code. The door slid open. A number of masked men stood behind it. They wore dark blue body armor and carried sub-machine guns and shields. Two men in black suits and silver masks stood behind them.

The Alley Vipers rushed into the tunnel, they were followed Shock Troops. Gunshots quickly followed them.

"The directions you gave us were very precise," said Destro.

"I was glad I talked them into building the arena further south," said Plutarch. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"An hour maybe two. What preparations will the children have to go through before the game?" asked Destro.

"They're dressing them for the game right now and after that they'll be escorted to elevators where they have to wait for my word on when the games start," said Plutarch.

Clove was pumped. Unlike most Tributes she was ready to go and fight. She wondered who she would take down first. She hoped it was the one girl from district twelve that scored higher than her. The gamemakers could have given her the points as a favor or just to make her a target, but it didn't matter to her.

"Good luck," said her stylist. Clove stepped out of the room. She looked at the Peacekeeper who stood with his weapon out. He fired two shots before an orange and blue shield crashed into his face.

The Peacekeeper escorted her and Cato to their elevators. Glass doors sealed them inside. Clove looked at Cato and then at the Peacekeeper. She then waited and waited.

Gunshots echoed through the hallways. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Men carrying shields ordered the Peacekeeper to put down his weapon. The Peacekeeper fired. Two bullets hit the armored man. The Viper shot back killing the Peacekeeper. Clove didn't think it was fair.

Another Peacekeeper fired. He was hit as well, but not before one of his bullets went through the glass. Clove felt a sharp pain, but didn't know what it was.

"Sir, we have one minor causality among the Tributes," said a Viper.

"What happened?" asked Destro.

"One girl was grazed by a bullet, but she appears okay. I think she's just in shock," said the Viper.

"Get everyone check up and then on the transports. We'll take back to base until this is over," said Destro. "Alexander see that any useable technology can be scavenged from the arena while I see to the last part of our mission."

People all around Panem waited for the Tributes to be launched into the arena. The large red Cobra symbol appeared on the screen. After a couple of minutes later Plutarch appeared on the screen. Beside him stood Destro.

"Today, citizens of Panem you get to see the end of the Hunger Games," said Destro. "Bring her out."

A few seconds later Atala was dropped to the ground beside him. He pulled out a pistol.

"What are you doing?" asked Plutarch.

"She has trained your children to fight and die for entertainment. Now she'll share their fate," said Destro.

"You can't kill her," said Plutarch. Destro pointed the pistol at the woman's head. "I didn't ask for your help so more people can die unnecessarily."

"I see. I'm glad not all people in the Capital are like this. They should look at you as an example," said Destro. The broadcast was cut off. "I'll have her dumped off into a district where she'll be put to work."

Rube attached the devices he pulled for his shoes to the alarms. He didn't know why. It was just something he had to do. The large red Cobra symbol appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked another Peacekeeper. The devices went off in Rube's face.

Minutes later a black truck with large Gatling guns mounted on the front burst through the fence. It was followed by men on motorcycles. From another direction black tanks drove down roads and tore through fences.

A Peacekeeper climbed into the driver seat of his truck when a Dreadnok rode up to him and pushed his chainsaw through the door.

Mags and Anne Cesta watched the battle from the bridge. The first large explosion was the destruction of the Peacekeeper harbor patrol. The second one was in the main Peacekeeper headquarter in the middle of the district.

Major Bludd sat drinking a cup of tea. Large vehicles rolled out of the sea. They released several smaller vehicles each with their own men.

"I hope they don't put me in charge of this district too long," said Bludd. "I have things to do back home."

"I hope Finnick's okay," said Anne.

"They've evacuated him to our base. I'll arrange for you to meet him once the fighting ends here," said Bludd. He had one of the operators call Cobra Commander. "Have we gotten out all of our men?"

"Everyone, but Slice, Dice and a few Nightcreepers," said the Commander.

"Ninjas. They can take care of themselves," said Bludd. "I will have a report for you once the main part of the battle is over."

"Sir, it appears the residents of this district have joined us," said a radio operator.

"Good, this will be over quicker than I thought," said Major Bludd.

#######

Sergeant Jonathan Smith ended the fight in district twelve quicker than he expected. Most of the Peacekeepers had been killed in the initial part of the battle and the rest had retreated behind a brick wall. They fired at the mixture of Troopers and RangeVipers. It soon became clear to them they were outgunned, but the wall was too strong to shoot through without using one of their large vehicles.

The Viper Smith decided he would punch a hole in the wall with his Buzzboar. He cut through the fence and sped up as he drove to the center of district twelve. He was nearly at top speed when he breached the wall. A red mist sprayed inside the vehicle. The Peacekeepers immediately surrendered.


End file.
